


First Meeting

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: 1590s, 50sStarWars, AU, F/M, starwars1950sAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan has finished work so he heads of to the local club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

I park my bike near the door of the club. Normally I would go home to my adopted father after work but a mate suggested this place. Well, at least I left him a message that I’ll be late home.

Mandalore. Not a club for the cats or greasers but for the ordinary Clyde. Satine Kryze AKA Duchess, the owner of this club has her heart set on keeping it that way. Believing that those crowds are more trouble than they are worth.

I walk through the front door of the club and give the joint a quick eye ball.

Everybody appears to be having a blast, nobody is drunk. I can see why many dig this place, Mandalore is unreal.

I join the crowd. I start dancing to the sweet sides playing. Duchess has good tastes.

I dance for a good 40 minutes. I wonder if this place has any seats or something, I am beginning to tire. I look around for a spot to sit down for a moment.

That is when I see her. Well it has to be her, Duchess.

She is stunning. She dances around the crowd in her dark blue dress that flows like she has just danced out of a dream. She has a single red rose in her hair that makes her blonde strands look like silken sunlight. She is beautiful.

I walk over to her. Not wanting to appear like a wet rag I put on a smile. No sweat I can do this, I put on an air of confidence.

“Care for a dance?” I ask her.

Duchess smiles at me and I feel my knees go weak. She offers her hand for me to take and I gab it without question. I pull her closer and spin her around in time with the music. “I’m Satine. What’s your name, my love? She asks.

“Obi-Wan” I reply with a huge grin.

“Haven’t seen you around before. Maybe you should hang here more often” she smiles up at me. 

We danced the night away on cloud 9. It was so worth the tongue lashing I got from my father latter.

I’ve danced with the Duchess of Mandalore and I couldn’t be happier. I’m real gone.

 

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the first stages of drawing this dance scene (http://darthbloodorange.deviantart.com/art/1950s-Obitine-AU-592087253), i decided that I want to draw them in non-star wars clothes.  
> I chose the 1950s as I had studied the era a lot in my year 12. I like the fashion.
> 
> When I was nearly done, I had envisioned this idea.


End file.
